brrfandomcom-20200214-history
Helena
a smooth, strong body: it looked like a sea-green pony, but the sharp teeth, the glowing eyes, and the fact her mane was made of seaweed revealed all too clearly it was a very different creature indeed. cloven hoof "You are too attached to things. A caretaker. You must distance yourself more, sister, for your own sake." (another Kelpie, RF c03s02) whaddaya know, kelp = seaweed. Helena knew she was just a coward, struggling for self-preservation. Truth exctraction "I... I..." Ardent Desire grinned weakly, and then the Kelpie drew back, her eyes locking with his before they glowed faintly, and the stallion shivered before he felt the truth being compelled out of him, as he whispered: "I... made a deal with a demon... he... gave me wealth and power for a month... for nothing..." Sleep "(...) we demons have our own powers, and I'm going to put you to sleep for a little while." Healing a salve and bandages used by my kind to mend bone damage Sex-apple (man that's bad) called an "apple tainted with concentrated lust" The Kelpie breathed nervously in and out, looking slowly back and forth over the shelves before reaching up and carefully grasping a luscious red apple out of an open box on one shelf. She studied it for a few moments, then closed her eyes before taking it in both her front hooves, whispering: "Please forgive me." The apple plumped up slightly as she concentrated her own brand of magic into it. The skin stretched, the fruit became firmer, more luscious, as the Kelpie looked silently down at this... then forced a smile before turning and carrying the apple back into the room. Morning Glory looked grouchy, and Ardent Desire was poking at the bandaging around his horn, but Helena didn't speak even as she put the apple down in front of the pink unicorn. Morning Glory frowned at Helena, and the demon looked back, for a moment thinking about... warning her. Saying something. Doing something... but instead, the Kelpie only reached up and touched the mare reassuringly, saying quietly: "It should be enough. I'll... get your water, Ardent Desire." The Kelpie turned away, putting her back to them, and Morning Glory frowned after the demon moodily before she picked up the apple. She studied it, then shrugged a little before raising the fruit to her mouth and biting into it. Teeth severed skin, tore into the flesh of the apple, and sweet juices trickled down her chin and flooded her jaws. Her eyes closed in surprise as she stiffened slightly at how good it was... like it had been years since she had eaten, and then she had come across this delicious treasure... She ate ravenously, and Ardent Desire stared at how quickly Morning Glory devoured the fruit, until only the thin core was left. And even this, Morning Glory licked slowly, dragging her tongue along it, not seeming to care as she scraped up a few loose seeds, her breathing a little hard as her eyes flicked up and stared at him and Ardent Desire stared back... Then Morning Glory cleared her throat and hurriedly tossed the core away, a shiver going through her body as she rubbed a hoof wildly at her reddened features. Drool had mixed with the apple juice spilling down her chin and lips, and a shiver rolled through her body as gave an uncertain smile before turning her eyes quickly to the Kelpie, who was just approaching with a clay cup of water. "A-Another, perhaps? I... I still feel... hungry." Helena looked across at her, and Morning Glory thought she saw hollow eyes and sadness for a moment, the unicorn frowning even through the strange... fuzzy... pleasantness that had overtaken her, mixed with hunger and... and heat... sweet, delicious heat... Then Morning Glory shook herself quickly, trying to throw off the feelings in her body as her form shivered once and she felt her lower legs scrape together and... that warmth... and when she looked up, the Kelpie was smiling at her kindly, Helena nodding as she murmured: "Of course, Morning Glory." The demon slipped Ardent Desire his glass of water as the stallion only continued to sit back, looking confused more than anything else, while Morning Glory's eyes were slowly drawn to her brother as she licked her lips and rubbed slowly at her flushed features... and as Helena strode away towards the pantry again, she closed her eyes, swallowed her pain, and prayed for forgiveness for the role she knew she had no choice but to play. Death (frist sighting of the Reapers?) His orange eyes closed as the book slammed shut in his hand... and outside, as Helena strode quickly through the field in broad daylight, cursing and snarling and not caring who saw her, the demon suddenly felt a bolt of coldness and came to a halt. She looked slowly back and forth with a frown, and then glanced over her shoulder... and her face went pale and her jaw fell open as she stared disbelievingly up at a specter clad in a tattered, ripped cloak, silver gauntlets tenderly squeezing the pole of a scythe it almost cradled against itself, a gleaming steel mask in the shape of a deer's skull hiding its features. Only wide, gaping black sockets stared down at her, revealing that this thing was hollow of emotion, of life, of everything but nothingness. "Your accounts have been settled and you have been found owing payment." the creature whispered, and Helena stumbled backwards before screaming when the shade suddenly rose its scythe, then slashed downwards even as she tried to throw herself away, but too late. The blade left no mark when it passed through her... and yet all the same, it was a corpse that hit the ground, not a living body, Helena's eyes staring sightlessly before the corpse began to rapidly rot away. And, dangling from the scythe, screaming silently as she grabbed at the blade pierced through her features, was the ghostly blue outline of the Kelpie's soul. Her lower legs kicked weakly at the air, but the cloaked reaper only calmly held one silver claw out to the side, and the demon's soul turned to blue smoke that was drawn downwards, coalescing into a solid blue sphere. The specter squeezed this slowly as it hovered silently in the brightness of day, and then as suddenly as it had come, it was gone. All that was left was a corpse that had already decayed into seaweed and brine, staining the rolling fields beneath the careless sky. Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:Kelpies